122813Kate Seriad
09:01 -- abyssalArrow AA began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 21:01 -- 09:01 AA: Hello Seriad. 09:02 CA: Hi Kate! 09:02 AA: ...Well. 09:02 AA: I'd have to say this is not the response I expected. 09:02 CA: Oh! Uh... 09:03 CA: What do you want? Kate. 09:03 AA: Well, I don't mean to say the response was unwelcome. 09:03 AA: It was just a bit more enthusiastic than I had imagined. 09:05 CA: Did you expect me to be all "Ugh. WHat do you waaaaaannnnnt." Maybe I was a bit over enthusiastic... 09:05 AA: Nevermind. I do not want to open wounds. 09:05 AA: I was simply surprised. 09:06 AA: I was wondering if you were interested in doing some discussion. 09:06 AA: On sylphs. 09:06 CA: Sure, I can allow a few metaphorical irons heat in the metaphorical fires 09:07 CA: Go on. Please... 09:08 AA: Well, from what I have come to understand about how my powers feel... the most "right", I have determined we must be some kind of healer. 09:08 CA: Oh yes. Healing, helping others. 09:09 AA: Have you felt something similar? 09:10 CA: Well, not really. I tend to ignore any sort of irrelevant feelings until they become relevant. Should I be feeling something? 09:10 AA: Um... 09:10 AA: Are you okay? 09:11 CA: Yes. 09:11 AA: ...Alright. 09:12 AA: Well, I think you should be feeling something. 09:13 AA: Feeling things helps you learn, and may help you heal other people. 09:14 CA: Ah, I see. 09:14 AA: Don't you agree? 09:15 CA: I do agree 09:15 AA: Okay. 09:16 CA: Yes. 09:17 AA: Sorry. I'm just a bit taken aback. 09:18 CA: It's alright, I guess... 09:18 AA: Are you sure you're okay? 09:18 CA: Yes, Kate. I am fine. SO fine. Like, maximum chill! 09:19 AA: Listen, I'm sorry about everything. 09:20 CA: It's alright, you're forgiven. 09:21 AA: I just don't want there to be any hard feelings between us. 09:22 AA: There aren't many of us, after all. 09:22 CA: There are none. Unless you would prefer the hard feelings. Then I guess they can be produced. 09:25 AA: Oh dear. Um. 09:25 AA: Yes, let's invoke hard feelings. 09:26 AA: I don't think this is very healthy. 09:27 CA: I honestly don't see the problem, however... Is something wrong with YOU Kate? Not to be condescending or anything... 09:27 AA: I don't know, we haven't spoken much and I think you're acting a bit odd. 09:28 CA: W-Well, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you... 09:29 AA: No, no. I'm just afraid you're repressing your feelings. 09:29 AA: But, then again, I hardly know you. 09:30 CA: I'm not repressing anything, honestly... I'm fine. 09:31 AA: ...Alright. 09:31 CA: Now, back to the topic of Sylphs... I guess... 09:32 AA: ...Yes. 09:32 AA: You are a sylph of... what? 09:32 CA: Sylph of Light, and you are a SYlph of TIme. 09:32 AA: Yes. 09:33 AA: I do not know much about Light. 09:34 CA: As do I about time. 09:34 CA: Beau tells me Light relates to Fortune, and Knowledge. At the moment, I am lacking rather severly in both. 09:36 AA: Do you have any insight into why that may be? 09:36 AA: Have you tried... invoking your abilities? 09:37 CA: No. I haven't tried anything, how would I go about that? What if I end up screwing up something important, and hurt someone... I'm not really saying anything WOULD happen... but... 09:38 AA: I'm not sure exactly how, just... try sometimes. 09:38 AA: Think about light and what it means. 09:39 CA: And this has proven sucessful with your TIME aspect, yes? 09:40 AA: Yes. 09:40 AA: I have thought about changing time, changing its flow, specifically. 09:40 AA: Going backwards, forwards, stopping, speeding up, slowing down. 09:41 CA: Hm, interesting. But TIME seems like a much COOLER aspect, rather than Light. Light is fucking dumb. 09:41 AA: I wouldn't say that. 09:42 AA: Perhaps you can help people to see things, understand things they need to understand to heal or improve. 09:43 AA: Or maybe, give someone the luck they need to pull through? 09:43 CA: Ah, the intrest peaks once more... 09:43 AA: Time is kind of a brute force healing power... 09:44 AA: If I send someone back in time to heal, they don't remember anything that happened. 09:44 AA: If I speed someone's healing up, they waste away in a matter of seconds. 09:44 AA: Light seems a bit more... elegant. 09:46 CA: 'm just going to say "Ah" again, as that's really all I can say.. 09:46 CA: Ah 09:46 AA: I don't know... I think I've done the best I can for now. 09:47 CA: Yes, you have. Thank you, Kate. 09:47 CA: I will try to invoke the HARD FEELINGS better next time. 09:48 AA: Good luck, but if you figure out what you need to, you won't need it. 09:48 AA: Until later. 09:48 CA: Until later. 09:48 CA: Goodbye! 09:48 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling abyssalArrow AA at 21:48 -- 09:48 -- abyssalArrow AA began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 21:48 -- 09:48 AA: Goodbye. 09:48 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling abyssalArrow AA at 21:48 --